


Kitten

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Kitten

**_Six months ago_ **

The cold December night wind stung and whipped at the cuts on your face, the awful stink of the trash-filled dumpster nearby filling up your nose, making bile rise in your throat.

You were in pain. So much pain. You had tried to scream, when he had begun his assault on you, but in this narrow and isolated alleyway, no one could hear you. No one.

Lying on the asphalt upon your back, you felt weak. Your life was draining away from you, along with your blood. Closing your eyes, you just prayed for your death to come and claim you soon.

"Stupid, _worthless_ cunt," your breeder, David, growled angrily, punctuating his curses with kicks to your abdomen.

You took his blows, curling up into a fetal position on your side, whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again. At this point, you didn't even know what you were apologizing for and you couldn't even remember.

David reached into the pocket of his coat, muttering the most colourful of curses and drew out a gun.

"I'm going to finish you off right here and now, you useless thing," he said, pointing the gun at your head, point-blank.

It was an odd emotion to feel while you were staring at the barrel of a gun with your tear-stained eyes, but instead of fear, you felt _relieved._

Relieved that death was finally here.

Just then, a voice rang out.

"Hey!"

David looked up and a look of panic crossed his features as he heard the frantic footsteps of someone running towards where you were.

If there was one thing you knew about David, you knew that he was a coward. He got off by bullying people weaker than him. He did his dirty work while no one was watching. He hated leaving witnesses.

Predictably, as the sounds of the approaching footsteps grew louder, David decided to make a run for it.

"I'll deal with you later," he mumbled, before bolting off.

'Coward!' you wanted to yell out after him tauntingly, but your throat was dry from all your screams.

You remained silent, your eyes shut, when you felt your rescuer's hands on your face. Almost immediately, your feline instincts overcame you, making you press yourself into the warmth of his hands cradling your face.

"Hey," he asked, his voice deep and smooth like velvet. "Are you alright?"

You nodded and opened your eyes.

Through your tears, your eyes focussed on his face. He was beautiful. Soft, unblemished skin. Plush, rosy lips. Dark, kind eyes. Dark hair.

"What is your name?" he asked you.

You opened your mouth to reply, but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame you, making your head swim. It was because of the amount of blood you had lost.

"I...my..." you managed to utter before darkness clouded your vision and you sank into unconsciousness.

____________

**_Present_ **

You were curled up on the couch beside him, your rescuer, Do Kyungsoo.

CEO of Exo Enterprises.

Six months ago, when he had found you brutally battered in that alleyway by your breeder, Kyungsoo had saved your life. He took you to a hospital to recieve the medical care you much needed at that time.

Upon arrival at the hospital, the doctors had told him that you were a cat-hybrid. The only visible signs of your feline genetic desposition were your ears, that you kept hidden beneath your curtain of hair and your tail, that you kept carefully covered with your clothes.

Once you had gained consciousness, you told him everything. How your breeder mistreated you. Kept you in inhospitable living conditions. Beat you up. Starved you. Caged you.

It had broken his heart, hearing about your suffering at the hands of David, which is why he decided to take you in.

He took you to his home and you went with him. You didn't want to go back to David. And moreover, you were deathly afraid that he would find you again and finish what he had intended to do that night six months ago.

Kyungsoo cared for you. He gave you a room of your own. Bought you clothes. He cooked for you and made sure that you ate well. He had shown you more kindness in the past six months than you had received in the entirety of your life.

You were lying down with your head in his lap, his fingers brushing through your hair gently, while the two of you watched "Love Actually."

A soft purr left you when his fingers ventured to your ear, scratching lightly behind it. You leaned into his touch and as always, Kyungsoo chuckled at your reaction. He found it adorable.

At the sound of his chuckle, you felt your heart skip a beat. Your heart skipped beats quite often around him, because you had fallen in love with him.

It wasn't just the kindness that he had shown you that made you love him. It was him. The way he spoke to you. The way he smiled. The way the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. The way he made sure that you were safe and cared for at all times. Kyungsoo's presence alone made your heart fill up with a warm fuzziness, like cotton candy. And if that wasn't love, you didn't know what it was.

Sitting up, you scooted closer to him, burying your face into his neck. His scent drove you insane. It made your mouth water. And that alone was a confirmation that he was destined to be your mate one day. But you didn't tell him. You were too afraid to. You didn't want to ruin things by confessing your feelings. And besides, Kyungsoo could have any girl he wanted. He could be with any girl he wanted. Perhaps the daughter of another rich billionaire, someone who wasn't a hybrid. Someone who was beautiful. A girl who wasn't a broken, traumatized hybrid who he had found on the street. Why would he ever want a future with someone as damaged and broken as you?

You swallowed the growing lump in your throat and pushed those thoughts away. You had to learn to focus on the present. The now.

For now, you were content with simply inhaling the scent of him, getting your fill. He smelled like Ivory soap, musk and him, a heady combination that intoxicated you.

He stroked your hair. "The court has passed an order to shut down his breeding center," he told you. "Your brothers and sisters are free now. And he's going to be incarcerated."

You processed this information, your heart soaring. Your brothers and sisters were free. And David was going to prison, where he belonged.

"He won't be able to hurt you ever again," Kyungsoo said, and tears sprang into your eyes.

" _Thank you_ ," you breathed, burying your face into his neck, sniffling. "Thank you, Kyungsoo. You've done so much for me. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around you. "You don't need to repay anything. Your presence here is more than enough. Your safety and the smile on your face is my repayment."

You snuggled even closer to him, praying that he wouldn't hear how fast your heart was beating.

_You were so in love with him._

__________________

It was the pain that woke you up. Deep within your core, you felt an ache.

An ache that you were all too familiar with, but you hadn't been expecting it to arrive so suddenly.

Your heat.

The room felt hot, like someone had forgotten to turn on the air-conditioner during the middle of summer. You felt feverish, your skin burning up, sweat beading on your brow.

It was late in the morning and you knew that you were home alone. Kyungsoo had to leave for work early today, since he had a crucial board meeting.

Tossing aside your bedcovers, you turned the air-conditioner on full blast, hoping you'd be able to wait until he came home.

Thinking of him still, you dozed off.

______

You awoke a while later with a gasp, feeling like you were being set on fire.

Every cell in your body felt like it was ablaze and between your legs, the ache had grown tenfold. Your inner thighs and your flimsy cotton panties were soaked through with your slick, the scent of your arousal saturating the air.

Whining, you stripped off your nightshirt and your ruined panties, sighing when the cool sheets met your bare skin as you lay back down.

Figuring it'd be wise to give him a call, warning him about your heat, you called Kyungsoo.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Kyungsoo," you began, "I just wanted to tell you that my heat has started and I- _ah!"_

Suddenly, you were overcome with a sharp spasm of pain, accompanied by a gush of liquid heat from your womb. Your body was begging to be mated.

The longer you denied it, the worse the pain would get.

Your inner walls were contracting painfully, aching for something to fill you up. You needed to relieve yourself.

Tossing the phone on the bed absentmindedly, your hand found its way between your legs.   
Wasting no time, you sank two fingers into your cunt and they went in with ease, you were so wet.

Without thinking, you moaned the only name that came to mind.

_"Kyungsoo..."_

Your fingers were a poor subsitute for an actual cock, but for now they would have to do.

Flipping over onto your stomach, you began to raise your hips, bringing them down as you fucked yourself on your fingers.

Two weren't sufficient, so you added another finger.

"Oh, yes, Kyungsoo..." you moaned deliriously, shuting your eyes and losing yourself to the pleasure, forgetting entirely your phone which was still recording the voicemail message.

________

You woke up again, crying out in pain and distress.

It had gotten worse.

 _Definitely_ worse.

You had thought that the three orgasms you had given yourself just a few hours ago would be enough to keep it under control.

But no, your heat had gotten worse.

Tears of frustration and pain sprang to your eyes, blurring your vision.

You needed a-

You needed _him._

"Kyungsoo..." you whimpered.

Right then, by some miracle, you heard the door of your bedroom swing open.

It was him. You could scent him in the air.

Kyungsoo looked disheveled and was panting like he had run a marathon.

"I got your message."

His hands were on your face again, cradling your cheeks like he had done six months ago, the gesture giving you a sense of déjà vu.

"Oh, kitten," he breathed. "You're burning up." 

"Help me," you whispered. "Help me, Kyungsoo. It _hurts..."_

He nodded and began to undress immediately, returning to your outstretched arms moments after.

The moment his skin was against yours, you sighed in relief.

His lips were upon yours, moulding into yours in a way that made your heart race. When his tongue met yours and you tasted him, you knew that he was made for you.

"Hurry, please," you gasped when you broke away from him. "I need you inside me. It hurts..."

He nodded once again, kneeling between your open legs. Aligning himself with your entrance, he sank into you completely.

You threw your head back, relief and pleasure flooding you.

He let out a shuddering groan at how tightly your walls were clenching him. _"Shit,_ kitten," he groaned against your neck.

Drawing back almost entirely, he plunged back into you, making you cry out so loud, you were sure that the neighbours could hear.

 _"Yes,"_ you moaned, reaching out to grasp his bottom, guiding him deeper into you. "Fuck me, Kyungsoo...."

He groaned again and heeded your request, beginning a sharp, merciless rhythm, fucking into you with deep, long thrusts.

Your nails dug into flesh, your hips rising to meet his thrusts.

This wasn't sweet, romantic love-making. This was a primal, savage fucking.

He was relentless in his pace, never faltering, hitting that spot deep inside you that made your eyes roll back into your head and made your toes curl.

You had climbing up to your high quicker than you had anticipated and you were giddy with delight, delirious with pleasure.

"I love you so much," you moaned, before you could stop yourself. "I love you, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, kitten," he whispered, "I love you too."

Upon hearing that, you couldn't hold back any longer.

You shattered against him, your body seizing while ecstasy rushed through your blood.

He kept on going, thrusting into you, chasing his own release, until he spilled deep inside you.

You whimpered when you felt him come, pressing your lips to his.

After you both had calmed, you lay facing each other.

"I meant what I said," you said.

"Me too," he replied, his fingers scratching behind your ear. "I've been in love with you ever since I found you..."

You purred, nuzzling his neck, inhaling his scent.

"My heat lasts for a couple of days," you told him.

"I know," he said, placing a kiss to your forehead. "I'm staying right here with you." 


End file.
